1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for estimating the state of health (SOH) of a battery of a vehicle, which can estimate the degree of deterioration of a battery by both temperature change and traveling distance and can accurately estimate the SOH of the battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery is used as energy source and/or energy buffer in an electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle, and a fuel cell hybrid electric vehicle. The battery is one of the important parts determining the quality of vehicles. Accordingly, control technology of the battery and the system thereof is important. One area of the control technology is to estimate remaining capacity of the battery by which remaining traveling distance can be determined and the battery can be charged at an appropriate time.
As time goes by and depending on the condition of vehicle and/or battery use, the SOH may not maintain the initial state. To date, the SOH has been estimated from impedance measured or estimated from current and voltage; however, it is not easy to achieve accurate estimation due to errors in measuring the current, voltage, and impedance, or it is very complicated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.